


Rendering Aid

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akira loves reading, Gen, Stubborn Akira, hurt Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira gets hurt badly after escaping from Sincline's forces. He is forced to ask for help from his team while he recovers.





	Rendering Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: There isn't any pairing stated outright. There are tiny hints of a couple ones but nothing explicit.

"Rendering Aid"

Kogane Akira sat in Black Lion's cockpit, having lost track of time after escaping from Sincline and his evil forces. He didn't know how he was going to make it to Castle Gradam with a broken leg. He had been able to set it when he put the lion on autopilot, but he wasn't able to put any weight on it. He didn't want to ask his team for help; he was the leader. He was supposed to help them, not the other way around.

He took a deep breath and started an undignified crawl out of Black Lion. Fortunately, he had landed Black in front of the castle instead of on his pedestal. To his surprise, Kurogane Isamu was standing at the front doors to the castle; no, he was running towards him. Akira tried to walk but crumpled as his leg wouldn't support him at all. He was lucky that Isamu was close enough to catch him. "Come on, Chief. You look like you're in bad shape. Let's get you looked at."

Akira didn't say anything as his second-in-command carried him to the infirmary. The doctor came over and checked out Akira's injuries. Akira hadn't noticed any of the other injuries due to the pain his broken leg caused. He had some deep bruising across his torso and scratches on his arms. His face was strangely left unmarred. To Akira, it seemed like Sincline didn't want his subordinates to mar his face. Akira shook his head as if to clear those thoughts from his head. The doctor told him, "Stay off that leg until it's all healed up."

Isamu knew Akira wouldn't stay off his leg, especially if they needed to fight the Galra. The leader may appear calm, but he despised the Galra. Once again, he picked up Akira. "Let's get you in clean clothes."

"Moody! I can do this on my own!"

"You're not _supposed_ to, Chief!"

"Doesn't mean I _can't!"_

Their arguing brought Seido Tsuyoshi and Suzuishi Hiroshi running. The other two pilots watched their leaders argue.

"Your leg is broken! The doctor said to stay off it, Chief!"

Hiroshi approached the duo. "Easy, Moody. You know how short tempered he can be when you argue with him."

Isamu took a breath. "Chief, please let me help you while you're healing."

Akira looked at Isamu, seeing the concern in his eyes. "All right."

Isamu smiled and carried a quiet Akira to his room. He set him on his bed and went about collecting the blue pajamas Akira always wore. He set them on the bed next to his captain. "I'll leave these here, Chief."

"Moody, I can't wear my pajamas right now. I have to be ready in case the Galra attack."

"Chief, your leg is broken. You won't get too far on that." Seeing Akira was about to interrupt, Isamu put a finger on Akira's lips. "I'm not saying you _can't_ fight. I'm saying that one of us will have to give you a lift to your lion in the event of a battle."

Akira sighed. "I'm not getting around this, am I?"

Isamu grinned. "Nope."

"Very well, Moody." Akira started unzipping his jumpsuit top, causing Isamu to blush.

"Uh, I think I'll step out while you change."

Akira just grinned when Isamu stepped out. He quickly changed out of his jumpsuit and carefully into his pajamas. He eyed his bookcase that was, unfortunately, on the other side of the room.

With a slight groan, he called out, "Uh, Moody? Are you still out there?"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Moody but Seidou who entered. "Moody was called away, Chief, but can I help?"

Akira sighed softly. "I really don't want to inconvenience anyone, but as I am supposed to stay off my leg, I could use some...help." The word left a bad taste in his mouth.

Seidou grinned. "I can help. What do you need?"

"I could use some of my books."

Seidou turned and stared at Akira's massive and meticulously kept bookcase. "Which ones?"

Akira thought for a moment, right index finger tapping his chin, before he answered. "Third shelf down, the third book in and the next six books."

Seidou looked exactly where Akira led him, and he saw the group of seven books that were a series and that got increasingly thicker as the series progressed. He carried the seven books over to his leader and set them on the bed next to him, the first book on top. "Here you go, Chief."

"Thank you, Seidou. I appreciate the help."

"You're welcome, Chief. You know that we're willing to help and don't think less of you as a leader for needing that help every so often."

Akira blinked at Seidou's words. He hadn't thought his big teammate would have caught on to his insecurity about accepting help from his team. "I will try to do better at asking for help."

"That's all we ask, Chief. I'll leave you to your reading." Seidou exited Akira's room, spying Akira picking up the first book with a small smile on his face.

Seidou turned the corner and met up with Isamu. It had been a little fib about Isamu being called away, but the two of them figured that Akira might be more open to the idea of asking for help if it came from a less likely source. Of course, Seidou had noticed that Akira preferred not to ask for help from his team, trying to do everything himself; everyone had. It was hard not to notice. Maybe now their stubborn leader would accept their help in situations that don't deal with his broken leg.

Fin


End file.
